Bad Romance
by Nunmur
Summary: YAOI! Fanfic basado en la película 8Uppers  Kanjani8 . Arsenal /Shibutani Subaru/ no puede evitar ceder a la tentación que supone Ace /Nishikido Ryo/ exultante de alguna pelea en el bar, borracho y sudando. Irresistible


Capítulo 1

¿Como empezó?

Estaban muy borrachos, eso seguro.

¿Quién empezó?

Probablemente Ace, exultante de alguna pelea en el bar, borracho y sudando. Irresistible. Y Arsenal solo recuerda vagamente el sabor a tabaco, sal y sangre en su boca.

¿Cómo pararlo?

De alguna extraña manera se convirtió en una costumbre fundirse en los labios de Ace una noche de borrachera tras otra. Perdidos de repente en algún rincón, cuando Ace exudaba testosterona por cada poro de su piel y la cabeza de Arsenal daba demasiadas vueltas como para pensar en ello.

Nadie lo mencionaba. Era como un silencio pactado entre todos por el bien de la paz del grupo. Arsenal no estaba por la labor de enfrentarse a ello. Era excitante. Era incontrolable y adictivo. Ace por su parte ni siquiera parecía recordarlo. Se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado, compartiendo un cigarro y hablando de cualquier cosa banal. Y Arsenal se abstraía de la charla, mas concentrado en sus labios o su yugular que en la parrafada que Ace estaba soltando mientras masticaba compulsivamente alguna golosina.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

Solo surgió. Y cuando Ace le besó aquella noche, mas rudo y húmedo que nunca, Arsenal no pudo controlarse y le acorraló contra la pared, metiendo las manos en su pantalón, arañándole el culo y mordiéndole los labios.

Arsenal sabía que sería demasiado. Que despertaría a la bestia. Que si Ace no se había resistido aun, ya no podría pararle. Pero la mirada perdida de Ace y sus mejillas sonrojadas no ayudaban al autocontrol. Tenerle sin camiseta para variar y gruñendo cuando metió una pierna entre las de él tampoco. Y Arsenal realmente quería disfrutar de tenerle dócil. Sabía que todo era porque le pilló desprevenido y no tardaría demasiado en ser el Ace dominante y agresivo que conocía.

Y no tardó, arrastrando a Arsenal por la puerta trasera que llevaba a los dormitorios de los siete y empotrándolo de cara a la pared, intentando deshacerse de su camiseta con prisa. Le lamía el cuello, le mordía los hombros, todo lengua y dientes y manos y su polla restregándose contra su culo. Arsenal jadeaba, sin demasiada posibilidad de movimiento, tironeándole de la cinturilla del pantalón. Las manos de Ace bajaron torpes hasta la cintura de Arsenal, intentando desabrocharle los pantalones, sin poder dejar de moverse contra él como si ya estuviesen follando. Y cuando consiguió bajárselos hasta las rodillas y se separó para desabrocharse los suyos Arsenal tembló de anticipación deseándolo con tantas ganas que arañaba la pared.

Ace se situó y envistió. Arsenal gruñó mordiéndose el puño. Le costó un par de empujones mas entrar del todo, y cuando lo hizo Arsenal temblaba de arriba abajo y su puño sangraba. Probablemente el culo también le sangraba. Ace le abrazó con manos temblorosas, gimiendo descontrolado, intentando aguantarse las ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y follárselo hasta partirle en dos.

Y Arsenal creyó que se volvería loco si no lo hacía _ya_. Lo necesitaba _ya_. A la mierda el dolor, le traía sin cuidado. Solo _necesitaba_ que Ace se moviese de una puta vez y apagase ese ardor que le recorría la piel. Así que agarró la mano de Ace y la llevó hasta su polla, para que viese que estaba tan excitado que iba a estallar y apoyó las manos firmemente en la pared para no darse de bruces contra ella cuando Ace empezase el ritmo salvaje que esperaba de él. Y tanto que lo empezó.

Cuando le agarró firmemente la polla el poco control de Ace se fue a la mierda. Gruñó, afianzó su otra mano en la cadera de Arsenal y envistió duro, empezando un ritmo frenético, masturbándole torpemente, sin poder concentrarse en nada más que en desahogarse en ese cuerpo frágil.

Los brazos de Arsenal le fallaban y pronto su cabeza estaba apoyada contra la pared, cosa que Ace agradeció pues su culo quedaba en una posición perfecta para follarle directamente la próstata y su cuello despejado para poder morderlo a placer.

Joder Arsenal, mas vale que estés a punto de correrte porqué yo estoy jodidamente apunto de correrme.

Arsenal gruñó, gimió su nombre, le temblaron las piernas y no pudo más. Se corrió y se sostuvo gracias a la mano de Ace que le sostenía el pecho. Pero no tardó demasiado en perder el equilibrio, corriéndose dentro de Arsenal y cayendo los dos en el suelo, sudorosos y agotados. Ace le besó y Arsenal calló recostado sobre él haciéndose un lío con los pantalones en las rodillas. Ace tironeó de los pantalones hasta quitárselos del todo, incorporándose como pudo sin dejar de besar a Arsenal, arrastrándole hacia la cama más cercana. Cayeron allí, acariciándose y deshaciéndose de los pantalones de Ace, excitados. Y todo comenzaba de nuevo.


End file.
